


So This Is Love.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Disney World & Disneyland, Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Short & Sweet, Sweet, This is just one huge thing of fluff, We Just Love Each Other, just saying, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is some very sweet fluff that I've had saved on my laptop for God knows how long.





	So This Is Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge this too harshly I wrote it back in 2017 I was trying my best.
> 
> ( Enjoy the Klance fluff! )

Keith couldn't help the smile that had etched its way onto his face, Lance had his arms wrapped around Keith's waist, his head resting leisurely on his shoulder as he sung along to the fifteenth song that night.

Normally Keith would elbow him, but he could feel the happiness radiating off of Lance in waves, it was borderline infectious.

Nope - scratch that. It was infectious.

Keith couldn't tell you the last time he had felt so happy that his skin seemed to vibrate from all of the pent-up adrenaline. For once in his life, he felt safe, happy and safe.

He gasped quietly when Lance pressed another featherlight kiss to Keith's temple, he turned his head back slightly and caught Lance's eyes focused on his own.

"You look beautiful."

Keith laughed, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Lance's neck, tilting his head forward before leaning up to kiss him. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, both savoring it and too into the moment to ever want to end it.

Keith noticed how Lance tasted sweet, reminiscent of the cotton candy they had shared earlier, along with the tang of the blue raspberry slushie that he'd dropped about five minutes after purchasing it.

He was the first to pull away, his hand coming forward to brush against Lance's cheek as he stared idly into sapphire eyes that seemed to return the shared emotion. A million unspoken words were shared in that moment, enough to make Keith blush and turn his head back towards the fireworks. His head fell back into the similar spot on Lance's chest, familiarizing himself with the tune that Lance found himself humming once more.

The boom of the fireworks overhead along with the growing music made Keith's heart race. He could hear Lance humming along to what he could only imagine was a Cinderella song, something that he vaguely remembered from childhood but he couldn't quite place his finger on.

In the midst of his Disney movie haze, Lance had brought his arms down from around Keith's waist, letting his fingertips graze the side of Keith's hips as they fell. The loss of pressure made Keith turn back to look at Lance, who was waiting with an arm extended.

Keith smiled, "You cannot be serious."

**_"So this is love_ **

**_So this is love_ **

**_So this is what makes life divine"_ **

Keith could feel his cheeks heat up, his blush spreading down his neck onto his chest. He happily grabbed Lance's hand, laughing quietly as Lance continued to serenade him. Lance brought his arm up, signaling Keith to twirl underneath it - which he did perfectly. They continued to dance, some rendition of a ballroom waltz that had Keith's head spinning from how hard he was laughing. His laugh seemed to spread to Lance, who was still attempting to sing along over his own growing laughter.

They could feel people around them beginning to stare, some awe'ing while others snuck videos. They couldn't have cared less, Lance pulled Keith towards him, slipping his arm down towards the arch of his back, making him dip backward. He smiled at the giggle that made it's way past Keith's lips. He bent down towards him, placing a short kiss on his lips.

**_"I'm all aglow_ **

**_And now I know_ **

**_The key to all heaven is mine"_ **

Lance slowly helped Keith into an upright position, securing his grip on the boy's waist before picking him up. Keith's mouth fell open in a silent gasp, their eyes meeting once more as Keith's feet lifted off of the ground. Lance twirled them once, twice, three times before setting Keith back onto the ground. They were both laughing, too caught up in each other to notice that they had gathered a small crowd around them. Lance marveled at the way Keith's hair fell into his face, he leaned down before bringing his hand up to push away the few strands of hair that had found their way onto Keith's face.

"People are staring," Keith stated, bringing his arms up to rest on Lance's shoulders.

"Let them."

**_"My heart has wings_ **

**_And I can fly_ **

**_I'll touch every star in the sky"_ **

Keith stood on the tip of his toes, connecting their lips once more, smiling at the way that Lance continued to hum along to the song that was now as loud as the fireworks. Keith should've been annoyed at how loud it all was, not just the music, but this entire moment. Everything about it was so public and extroverted that Keith could feel his inner self cowering in a corner. But he couldn't bring himself to hate it, the small portion of him that was screaming to leave was soon drowned out by the feeling of pure bliss that Lance brought with a simple stare.

Lance was the first to pull away, chuckling lightly at the frown that made its way onto Keith's lips. He brought his hands up to cup Keith's cheeks, tilting the boys head up so he could gaze into his eyes once more.

Lance would never admit it, but he could feel a swirling sensation inside of himself. One that reminded him of all of those cliche moments on Disney movies, the part where the prince finally kissed the princess, or when the movie ended on a perfect note.

Keith was his happily ever after.

And he didn't care how stupid that sounded, all he knew is that nobody had ever made him this happy, and that's all that he cared about.

**_"So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of"_ **

The moment was infinitely perfect, the music blaring overhead, the fireworks that only seemed to add to the atmosphere. Everything seemed to be screaming at Lance to kiss Keith again, so he did. Their lips collided just as the final fireworks exploded in the midnight air. Keith smiled against Lance's lips, his giggle making itself known once more as Lance deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, hands eagerly grasping onto one another, happy hums making their way up their throats. Nothing they could ever do would be able to mask the aura this was giving off, it was simply screaming love.

Once Lance pulled away, his arm fell to hold onto Keith's waist while the other remained on his cheek, thumb gently brushing along the boy's cheekbones. Keith brought his hand up to rest on top of Lance's, his fingers curling around the taller boys palm.

"I think I love you."

**_"So this is love."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request anything just let me know! 
> 
> I'm in a ton of fandoms so if you want to see some work from your fandoms, hit me up! 
> 
> Hopefully, I know of them!


End file.
